Dark Chronicles 8: Sacrifices
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: Not really sure how to summarize this one. YED, other demons, and possibly an all out war. Read on and enjoy. Warnings for some bad language and potential dark stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did cause then I could cuddle with the boys any time I wanted, but sadly I am not profiting. At least not with money lol.

AN: So on the spur of the moment a new story popped in my head so I thought I would share with you all. I'm not thrilled of the shows view of witches, but hey, that's why my stories are and have always been AU. On that note, please enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 1**

"Dean, we can't keep doing this." Sam couldn't bring himself to look into his brothers eyes. The pain and anger was always dwelling there, not that Sam could blame Dean, but he knew they had to move on. They had lost two people they deeply cared about and they were just going to slowly kill themselves if they stayed in the same state they were in.

"Doing what?" His voice was deep, scornful, ready to snap if Sam said the wrong thing.

Looking out the window Sam sighed. The sky had opened up a while back and a few drops still trickled down the windows. He knew a fight was coming. "Searching for her like this."

"Yes, we can," Dean replied. His words were slow, deliberate, giving Sammy a chance to absorb them. "We'll look for her until we find her."

"I want to find her as much as you do, but we're both exhausted. We need to rest, and regroup! We don't even know where to look anymore!" Sam hated the fact that they had run out of leads. He wished that just one of them would have given them a clue as to where to find her.

"We're going to do what we have to do, Sammy!" He glared at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe that Sam was asking them to take a break when she was still out there somewhere.

"She could be anywhere in the world, she may even be..." His sentenced trailed off. He didn't want to admit it. Sam didn't want to believe that they had lost yet another female that they had cared so much for, but the chances were high.

Dean's fingers tightened around the steering wheel of the impala, his shoulders stiffening. "No! She's not dead. He killed dad on the spot." He took a deep breath to steady his shaking voice. "We can't bring him back, but Dorian was gone. If he wanted her dead, Dorian's body would have been lying right next to dad's and you know it!"

"It's been six months, Dean," Sam said quietly. "We may never find her."

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean we're going to give up either."

Silence filled the car and Dean concentrated on the road. He wouldn't give up, not ever. Not when he knew she could be alive. Not when both he and Sam were alive because of her and now Dorian was probably some slave or a host. If Dean could save her, he would.

_Six Months Ago_

_Dean looked over his shoulder, glancing at Dorian's sleeping form in the back seat of the impala. Her face was peaceful, as it had been the last few weeks. Dorian's nightmares had calmed down immensely since Ruddington and the dark bags under her eyes that were once a permanent part of her features had begun to dissipate._

_Smirking he looked back over at Sam, who was driving. "So where are we heading?"_

"_Fisher Peak," He replied. "It's an ocean side town. In the last two months, five people have literally been scared to death."_

_Dean raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "You can actually do that?"_

_Sam shrugged. "Well, I mean if the person had a heart condition or maybe was old, I could see it happening, but these people all ranged from twenty seven to fifty four and were said to be in excellent health." He gestured towards the lap top. "It's still on the screen."_

_Dean grabbed the computer off the floor and flipped it open. "All the victims' hair had gone white, cause of death was a stopped heart." He sighed. "So what do you think? Vengeful spirit?"_

"_Could be, but according to the papers there is no connection between the victims. They didn't even know each other."_

"_It's doubtful that a spirit is targeting people for no reason. They had to have something in common."_

"_The question is what," Sam replied. _

"_What about what," Dorian asked through a yawn. Sitting up she pushed her messy red hair out of her face, exposing the thin scar on her left cheek. After stretching her muscles she leaned forward, resting her arms on the front seat._

"_I thought you were sleeping," Dean said, turning to look at her. _

_She yawned again. "I was, but you're loud."_

_Sam laughed._

"_Hey," Dean snapped. "I'm not loud!"_

_Dorian jumped back. "I'm right here, you don't have to yell."_

"_Ha ha, very funny," He replied crossing his arms over his chest. "Sam is just as loud as I am!"_

"_Well it wasn't Sam's voice who woke me up," She retorted. "So what were you guys talking about?" She said before Dean could respond._

_With a smirk, Sam told Dorian what was going on._

"_That's weird," She said when he finished. Leaning back in her seat, Dorian stared out the window with a pensive look on her face._

"_Like anything we do is normal," Dean asked sarcastically. _

_Dorian continued to stare out the window, oblivious to his words. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance._

"_Dorian?" Sam asked._

_When she didn't respond, Dean whistled. "Yo, little witch in the back seat!"_

"_Hmmm," Dorian asked finally bringing her attention back to them. _

"_You got a hearing problem now?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I just got a weird vibe all of a sudden."_

_Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know. Just something feels…wrong." She shrugged "Like...We're going the wrong way or something."_

"_You probably just need to stretch your legs," Sam told her. "We've been cooped up in this car for hours. We'll be at Fischer Peak in less than twenty minutes. You'll feel better then."_

_She nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." _

"_So, back to the job," Dean said, closing up the laptop and putting it on the floor. "The last victim was Andy Buell. He was found scared to death in his house two days ago. His wife, Carmen, found him when she got home from work. I figure she's our best…"_

"_Sam, look out!" Dorian cried._

_Sam saw the blue truck swerve towards them and immediately jerked the wheel. The truck smashed into the driver's side. Sam tried to shield his face from the flying glass as the impala, spun out and skidded off the road._

_Slamming on the breaks and twisting the wheel, Sam tried to regain control of the car. Despite his best efforts the impala only came to a stop be slamming, passenger side first, into a tree._

_Sam shook his head and glass rained out of his hair. Blood trickled down his face from small abrasions the tiny knives had inflicted upon him. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder and his head was a little fuzzy, though he didn't remember hitting it on any thing._

"_Dean," He asked looking at his brother. Fear turned his blood cold._

_Dean's head rested against the passenger side window, blood pooling down the side of his face. His leg was twisted in an awkward angle, and he was unnaturally still. _

"_Dean!" Sam checked his brothers pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one, though it wasn't as strong as it should be. _

_Turning in his seat, he looked back at Dorian and his heart wrenched again. She was sprawled across the backseat, a bruise already forming on the side of her forehead. _

"_Hey," Someone said through the window, causing Sam to jump. "An ambulance is on the way, just sit tight."_

"_Dorian," He said, twisting in his seat._

"_Hang on," The man said. "Don't move, I'll check on the girl." He walked to the back door and pulled it open. Reaching down he checked for a pulse as Sam had on Dean. "She's alive."_

"_Thank God," Sam said turning his attention back to his brother. "Dean, come on man, wake up."_

_The low sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Sam tried to stay awake, but his eyes were drooping as though they had ten ton anvils on them. The last thing he saw was his brothers bloody face, before he passed out._

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, wishing that his body didn't need sleep. They had been on the road for over a week now checking out potential leads. While most of them turned out to be a job that required their unique skills, not one of them brought the boys any closer to finding Dorian.

After acquiring a room the boys each fell into their perspective beds. Sam quickly fell asleep, but as tired as Dean was, he found himself staring at the ceiling his mind lingering on his father and Dorian. He would have done anything to save his father, to keep John from going to the hell he was in, but Dean knew the reality. His father was dead and what's dead, should stay dead. He knew that first hand.

Dorian though, was still alive. He could feel it in his gut. There was a little spark that let Dean know she was still breathing. He would keep searching for her until the spark died...or he did.

_Six Months Ago_

_Dorian stared at the two brothers. It had taken a while but she had gotten the doctors to put the boys in the same room. They were stronger together. They were always stronger together. Silent tears trickled down her face as she stared back and forth between the two._

_The initial impact had knocked her out, but other than a nasty bruise on her face, one hell of a concussion, and a few cracked ribs she was fine. For the first time the klutz had gotten off easy while the other two had taken the beating._

_The guy had been driving his truck too long she found out. Fell asleep at the wheel and careened right into them. She cursed the driver for being stubborn and not pulling off when he should off. She thought about twisting a spell on the uninjured man, but knew she didn't have the evil in her heart to do it._

_Dorian had always thought that if the boys were going to go out, it was doing what they did best, fighting the things that went bump in the night. Not from some stupid accident, but now she knew that their days of fighting were over._

_Sam, when he woke would find he was paralyzed from the waste down and Dean was in a coma that he may or may not wake up from. She could tell from the grim look on the doctors faces that they didn't think he would. They were just saying what they had to._

_The door burst open, ricocheting off the wall with a thunderous boom. Dorian was immediately on her feet, energy ball formed in her hand. She let it fizzle out when she saw who was standing there._

_John Winchester stood there, looking just as disheveled as when she first met him. Dorian had called him as soon as she was conscious and knew about the boys. He stood in the doorway, his face drained of all color as he stared at his sons. Both were hooked up to various tubes and monitors, neither man looking as strong as they were._

_John walked over stopping first at Sam's bed. He took his son's hand, squeezing it as though that would help to heal Sam. Dorian could see the unshed tears in his eyes, but didn't dare breath a word. After his silent vigil to Sam he walked over and repeated the same for Dean. Finally he looked over at Dorian. In two brisk strides he was in front of her. He threw out his arms, wrapping them around her and pulling her in for a hug._

_Startled she returned the gesture, finding it odd that he was being so kind to her since the last time they had met had been just a little bit hostile and awkward. She did have to grant that they came a little closer in the end, but she didn't think John would do this._

"_There has to be a way to fix this," She said suddenly. "There has to be a way I can help them."_

_John pulled back and looked at her. "You already have. In ways that I never could. You healed a lot of their wounds, Dorian."_

_She shook her head. "No, I'm going to find a way to make them better! Sam will walk again and Dean's not going to die!"_

_John pulled her into another hug. He knew it was wishful thinking. Dorian couldn't do anything to help them. Not this time. Her magick didn't work like that. He wished it did. John was going to wait to talk to the doctors, but he had a back up plan. Dorian was right about one thing. His boys would be whole again._

_**TBC – Please Review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: All right guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks as always to my dedicated reviewers!

_**Chapter 2**_

The doors to Road House burst open. Ellen's hand fell onto the gun she kept behind the bar as she turned to see what the commotion was. She was surrounded by hunters whose hands were also going for their weapon of choice, but everyone's arms dropped when they saw it was one of their own.

"Angel," She said coming out from behind the bar. "What in the hell?"

She took in the site of her rain soaked friend and the girl lying half dead and shivering in his arms. The girl's red hair stood out starkly against her pale skin. There were a few bruises on her face, but Ellen couldn't see the rest of the damage.

"She'd been possessed," The burly man stated. He was holding the small girl as though she weighed nothing more than a rag doll. "Got the damn thing out of her, but I don't know who she is or if she's got any family, and she's pretty weak."

Ellen sighed. "All right, get her up stairs. You know where." 

"Dean," The girl mumbled. "Sam...please."

For a moment Ellen had thought she imagined it her voice was so low, but she knew the boys and apparently so did this girl. Angel walked around and headed upstairs. Ellen nodded to Jo and she quickly went behind the bar to tend to their consumers. Ellen followed Angel upstairs wondering what kind of trouble just walked in her door.

_Six Months Ago_

_Dorian was perched on the edge of Sam's bed, both of their heads together. He had woken up two days ago and the news had not sat well with the youngest Winchester. Their hands were intertwined, as Dorian had barely left his side since he woke. Not that she had left much before then either._

"_He's going to wake up," She told Sam. Her voice was full of hope. It couldn't not be. She needed Dean Winchester. "He has to."_

_Sam squeezed her hand in reassurance. "He will. Dean's the strongest guy I know."_

_She shrugged. "I don't know, it's probably a tie between the two of you."_

_Sam gave a soft nod causing there hair to frizz out a little as it rubbed against each others scalp. The news of his paralysis hadn't hit yet, despite the fact that he couldn't move his legs. He was in shock. Besides, how could he be worried about his legs when he needed to be worried about Dean's entire body and soul? Sam would find a way to fix his legs, but first they needed to fix Dean._

_Dorian scooted down so her head was more on Sam's shoulder. He looked over at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and her unusually pale complexion. "When was the last time you slept?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, um I don't know." It was the truth. Dorian didn't remember much of the last several days. It all seemed to be a blur. A horrible blur. The kind where you wake up from a nightmare and you know it had been something awful, but the details are too hazy to recall. _

"_Dorian you need to rest," Sam scolded. "You're not going to help Dean by collapsing on your feet."_

"_I'm fine!"_

_He raised an eyebrow, knowing she was lying, but he also knew getting her to leave their room was like him trying to walk. Useless. Dorian wasn't going to leave and she probably wasn't going to get any kind of sleep until they were all out of there._

_He wrapped his arm around her and she lifted her head, bringing it down again to rest on top of his arm. "We're going to get through this." Sam watched as a tear slide down her cheek and silently he wiped it away._

_Sam himself was surprised he wasn't screaming, or freaking out about the situation. In a way he was. Well for the most part he was. He had thrown a temper tantrum when he first found out, screaming at the doctors, telling them they didn't know what they were talking about. Then Sam realized that Dorian and his father were both there. If anyone could fix this, the two of them could. They would find a way to make Dean wake up. He knew it. At least right now, he had to believe that, or he'd lose himself._

Dean listened to his brother tossing and turning, no doubt having another nightmare. They had both had the affliction since the accident. Since they woke up to find out that their father and friend had sold themselves to a demon. It had been for Dean and Sam, they both knew that, but it didn't sit well with either of them.

Dean knew Sam wasn't giving up on Dorian. He was just scared that when they found her, if they found her, she wouldn't be Dorian. She wouldn't be the girl they had met almost three years ago in Ruddington. Neither one of them had any idea what the demon was doing to her, but they figured it couldn't be pretty.

His imagination ran wild every time he closed his eyes. Dean would picture the horrors that Dorian was going through and he realized that now, more than ever, he wanted that damn son of a bitch demon dead. He would make it happen. Him and Sam both, they would make it happen.

Dean's phone went off making him start out of bed. With a grumbling sigh he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's Ellen." The familiar voice came over the line. "We got a girl here who's been asking for you."

The last bit of grogginess faded away. "A girl?"

"A hunter named Angel brought her in. Basically did a road side exorcism on her. Anyways, she's still pretty weak, but she's been muttering about you and Sam in her sleep. Thought you boys should know."

Dean's heart stopped. Hope built up in his chest so tight he thought it was going to crack a couple of ribs. It couldn't be. It had to be though. Who else could it be? "She got a name?" He tried to keep his voice even, hoping he didn't sound like an eager twelve year old boy.

"I'm sure she does, but we don't know it," She replied. "Like I said she's weak and she's running a fever."

"What does she look like," Dean asked, for once hoping she wasn't tall and blond.

"She's a pretty little thing. She's got red hair and blue eyes, kind of on the thin side."

Dean stood up. "Dorian." It came out as a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Just keep her safe," Dean told her. "We're on our way."

He clicked the phone off and walked over to wake up, Sam. He was surprised to see his brother already sitting up and packing. "Could it be?"

Dean nodded and for the first time, in a long time he prayed.

_Six Months Ago_

_They didn't know he could see them. Didn't know he was having an out of body experience. Didn't know how much they were pissing him off right now!_

_Dean watched as Dorian and John put their heads together, prepping everything they were going to need to do this. John had wanted to do it alone, but Dorian wouldn't here of it and he hated how stubborn she was sometimes._

"_This is a stupid idea!" He screamed for the thousandth time. They never heard him. Never even had an inkling he was there. _

_Unfortunately he was just having an out of body experience. He wasn't a ghost. At least not yet, but he didn't need his father and Dorian to make a deal with a demon to keep him alive. Damn it to hell they were both stupid._

"_This had better work," Dorian told John. "We've tried everything else."_

_John looked up at her with dark, solemn eyes. "It's going to work. I have what he wants." He held up the Colt for show. "He'll help us."_

_Dorian shivered. "I hate demons!"_

"_Which is exactly why you shouldn't be doing this!" Dean shouted. He ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "Demons are bad! We kill them for a living! Summoning one into our own back yard is not exactly smart!" He looked at his father. "Besides if you could summon this bastard all along why haven't you done it before now! You would have saved us all a lot of grief and gas money!"_

"_We all hate demons," John told her. "But so long as we keep him in the circle we should be fine."_

"_This is not fine! This is as far from fine as you can possibly get!"_

_It didn't matter how much he shouted. The two of them ignored him and continued the prep work. This was such a catastrophically bad idea. Dean knew it was going to end bad for all of them and what sucked most is that all he could do was stand by and watch._

**TBC – Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: All right folks, here's the next chapters. I feel like I've lost some of my fan base because I've been gone so long, but to those of you have stuck around all this time, thanks. These stories wouldn't be possible without you. Also there will be much writing in the next few days, as I have to have three wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow. Since I know I'm going to be sore and miserable, I'm probably just going to write...and sleep. Anyways, thanks again, here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter 3**_

Everything seemed to be against Sam and Dean as they headed for the Road House. Traffic had been backed up insanely due to not one, but two accidents. Then there was of course the blow out of the impala's back tire and the fun of talking there way out of getting arrested after they were pulled over.

Relief and hope passed over both of their faces as they pulled up into the dusty parking lot. The Road House looked the same as always. Dilapidated and worn, but despite it's appearances it was a stronghold. One in which information passed through daily from hunter to hunter.

Sam and Dean had never thought in a million years that Dorian would end up here. They never thought this would have happened to her in the first place. The good guys were always supposed to win, but both brothers knew that it didn't always work out that way.

As soon as they were in park they flew out of the car, running full speed towards the doors of the Road House. It was the middle of the day, so not many people would be around. Thankful for that they burst through the doors, eyes wide looking for the girl they had sought for months.

Besides a few stragglers the only person they recognized was Ash.

"Ellen!" Dean called.

The double doors to the kitchen swung and Ellen came through, shot gun in hand, though it was aimed at the floor.

"Dean, Sam." She nodded at them. "That was quick."

Sam felt his fingers twitching. "Where is she?"

Ellen gestured towards the stairs. "Up stairs. First door on the right. Either of you care to tell me what's going..." Before she could finish they were bounding up the stairs, lead foots slamming into the wood harder than a hammer hits nails. Her gaze followed them, wondering what in the hell she had gotten herself in the middle of.

Dean flew through the door and upon seeing the figure in bed, suddenly stopped. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment the world stopped. She looked the same. Almost.

"Oh my god." Sam's voice trembled. He took a step towards her, his mind scared to believe what it saw.

Her red hair had grown since they'd last seen her, and her face was paler than they were used to. She looked just like her, except all her scars were gone.

Walking over, Dean sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. "Dorian."

_Six Months Ago_

_Dean looked up at his father. Tears shown in the older mans eyes, but stubborn as he was, John wouldn't let them fall. Dean couldn't understand why his father looked so heart broken. Sam was walking again and Dean was awake. The doctors couldn't figure out why. That mixed with John's dark demeanor had Dean a little worried._

"_I'm sorry, son. I really am."_

"_Sorry for what, dad?" He was so confused as to what was going on. His father had nothing to be sorry for. Well he did, but somehow Dean didn't think John was talking about past indiscretions._

"_Just promise me you'll take care of Sammy when I'm gone?"_

_He nodded. "I always do."_

_John patted him on the shoulder. "You're right and I know you always will." Leaning forward he pulled his son into a hug. _

_He knew in less than ten minutes two people that Dean cared for would be gone. John had tried to talk Dorian out of using herself as a bargaining chip, but she wouldn't hear of it. She wanted Dean and Sam to be okay as much as he did. He had truly misjudged her when they first met._

_John pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Dean. "Read this when I'm gone all right?"_

_Tentatively Dean took the seemingly innocuous piece of paper from his father. "Dad, what's going on?"_

_With a soft smile John shook his head. "Nothing, Dean. Just do what you've always done. Protect Sammy and find the demon that killed your mother." Leaning forward he kissed Dean on the head and walked out of the room._

_Sam walked into the room, just as John was exiting. John smiled to his son and jerked Sam into a strong hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."_

_Sam returned the hug, finding a bit awkward. He and his father were normally at each other's throats, not in the middle of hugs. Under the circumstances though, Sam understood why his father was doing it._

_John pulled away and looking at both of his sons, wishing he had done so many things differently. Given them a better life, a safer one, but they were on the path they were on and he couldn't change that now. He brought his gaze back to Sam. "I love you." He turned to Dean. "Both of you. Take care of each other."_

_Before either of them could say anything John left, walking down the corridor and away from his boys for a final time._

_Sam looked at his brother. "What the hell was that about?"_

_Dean shrugged. "I have no idea."_

_He looked at the envelope addressed to him and Sam. The funny thing was, it wasn't in his fathers handwriting._

"She's still pretty weak," Ellen said walking in behind them. "Angel tried to do the exorcism without killing her."

"She was possessed?" Dean asked, not taking his gaze away from her. It made sense. What else would YED want her for. Still images of the first time Dorian had been possessed filled his mind. The demon had tormented her so much, he could only imagine what one of YED's lackeys had done to her this time.

"Yeah, and very near death's door too," She said shutting the door and leaning against it. "Angel said he basically did a road side exorcism which means he was probably in the back of his semi. He happened to be close to here. She's still running a bit of a fever, but we've gotten it to come down some. Being drenched in the rain probably didn't help. Anyways, she's been awake off and on, but not for very long."

Sam moved to the other side of the bed and took Dorian's free hand. "Her scars, there..."

"Gone," Dean finished for him.

"Look, not to cut this...whatever this is short," Ellen said. "But why don't you boys come down and have a drink. She's not going anywhere and I'd really like to know what the hell is going on."

"I'm not leaving her," Dean stated flatly.

"Dean," Sam said gently, knowing that the wrong words would only piss him off. "Dorian's safe, she's here. She's not going anywhere."

Dean's hazel eyes darkened as they looked up at Sam. "And you know for certain that they won't come after her? That they won't try and take Dorian back? I'm. Not. Leaving. Her. Alone."

Sam nodded. He knew that arguing this would be a lost cause. "All right. You stay here with Dorian. I'm going to go downstairs with Ellen and see if I can fill in some of the blanks."

Dean turned his attention back to Dorian. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam get up and walk out with Ellen, slowly closing the door behind them.

He brushed a strand of sweat matted hair of Dorian's face. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you alone, ever again."

He meant it. They had left her once and he swore he'd never do it then. He was going to hold to that promise and damn any demon that tried to come after her. They'd have to get through Dean first.

Still when she was better, the first thing he was going to do was kill her for being so utterly stupid. If his father were still alive he'd do the same to him, but John wasn't and Dean knew that it was his fault. Sammy had only been paralyzed, but Dean had been on the brink of death.

The demon used John and Dorian taking whatever he could get because he knew the both of them would give it. Dean was going to make YED pay dearly for that. First things first. Getting Dorian back on her feet.

Sam took the beer Ellen had offered him. She stared at him intently waiting for him to start the conversation. Sam knew that this was going to be a long story, so before beginning he took a long swig of his beer.

Ellen rested her hand on the counter, staring down the youngest Winchester. She didn't know why, but somehow she had feeling that this was going to cause her a lot of trouble. Wait a minute, she did know why. These were the Winchester boys and every time they walked into her bar there was a storm coming their way. She just hoped that her bar could withstand it.

Sam took a deep breath and began telling Ellen about Dorian. Luckily there wasn't anyone else around so they didn't have to worry about being overheard and this was not something that the other hunters needed to hear. In fact if Angel had known she was a witch, he probably wouldn't have exorcised the demon. He might just have killed them both.

_Dean looked over at Sam. The envelope was still in his hand. He didn't want to read it not yet. _

"_What was that all about," Sam asked, walking over and sitting on the bed. _

"_I don't know," He replied swinging his feet over the bed. "But it sure creeped me out. Dad's not usually so sentimental." _

_Sam grunted. That was the understatement of the year. Their father had always been gung ho on what had to be done to kill evil. Affection to his kids came second. It wasn't a priority._

"_Hey, Sammy." Dean glanced at the envelope again. For some reason he was almost scared to open it. "Don't you find any of this weird? I mean suddenly you can walk again and I'm awake when I should have died. Then dad being all mushy and gushy? It's just not sitting right in my gut."_

_He nodded. "I know what you mean, but I figured they would find a way out of this for us." He smirked. "You gotta admit, Dad and Dorian teaming up was bound to get results."_

"_Yeah, but..."_

"_We need a crash cart stat!" A nurse yelled from down the hall._

_The envelope crumpled under Dean's fist and he looked worriedly at Sam. _

_Sam returned the gaze and a second later they were both out of the room. They forced their feet to carry them as fast as they could, despite the fact that the group was gathering just a few feet down the hallway._

"_No!" Dean yelled trying to push past the uniformed people. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. _

_John Winchester was lying on the floor, eyes wide, staring into nothingness. There was a soft smile on his face, as though he knew something the world didn't._

"_Dad!" Sam cried, trying desperately to get closer to his father. They may not have been on the best of terms, but despite everything he had always, and would always love his father. This couldn't be happening. Not now. _

_A few of the doctors held the brothers back. They watched on in horror as the doctor shook his head. Looking up with saddened eyes, he got to his feet and walked over to the brothers. His words fell on deaf ears as he tried to give his condolences. _

_Sam and Dean were let go and they both fell on either side of their father, hearts breaking, throats closing from grief as they realized what their father had done for both of them._

_**TBC – Reviews always desired, though not required.**_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the wait, but there is a lot of family things going on. I'm going to be out of town tomorrow, but hopefully back tomorrow night. Depending on what we find out, well I promise I'll get things up as soon as I can. In the mean time, please enjoy.

Jo quietly walked into the room and watched Dean sitting next to the girl on the bed. She wondered who the girl was to him and why he never mentioned her before. She could see the pain etched into the lines of his jaw and the crease of his brow. It was the first time she had ever seen it on Dean. Anger, yes, frustration, cynicism, and of course his cockiness, but for Dean to be willingly showing his pain, that was a new one on Jo.

"You going to stand by the door all day?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Walking over she crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall. "Sorry, it's just weird to see you like this."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

She shrugged. "All hard up over a girl I guess. You never seemed the type."

Dean shook his head. "It's not what you think. We've known Dorian for a long time and she's been there for both me and Sam more times than we can count. Damn girl saved our lives in fact."

Jo nodded. "She hasn't said anything since she asked for you and Sam. She's been in and out, but she wouldn't say a word to anyone. Not even when we asked her name or if she had any family."

Dean sat back in his chair and crossed his feet at the ankles. "It doesn't surprise me. She's got trust issues."

Jo smirked. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Dorian gave a soft groan and her eyes began to flutter. Dean immediately sat forward again and grasped her hand.

"Dorian?" He didn't even know what he was going to say when she was awake. A million things had run through his head. Yelling about her being an idiot was his first thought, but then he remembered that she was weak. He would reserve that pleasure until she was coherent and well enough to understand every word to its fullest.

Then he'd thought about asking her why, but thought that may have been too much for her at the moment as well. Yet another thing to reserve for later. In fact most of what he'd come up with had been out of anger, so he'd stored it all away until she was well. Then there would be no reservations. Just blunt, furious words.

Her eyes flitted open and she looked up at him.

"Hey you." He smiled at her. Reaching forward, he went to brush a strand of hair off her face and wasn't surprised to see her flinch. "It's all right. You're safe." He kept moving his hand slowly and removed the lock from her skin. "Nice to see you awake."

She continued to stare at Dean, not blinking. It almost seemed as if she were in a state of shock. Slowly she reached up a hand and touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Her touch was so light Dean wasn't sure if he was imagining it.

"Are you real?" Her voice was barely a whisper. His skin was warm, soft. Just like Dean's, but she didn't know.

He wrapped his fingers around hers and pushed her hand harder against his cheek. "It's me. I'm here."

"Dean?" Her voice quivered.

"It's okay," He said, seeing the tears start to form in her eyes. "You're safe Dorian. I'm not going anywhere."

Reaching her hand around she let it flow through his hair. She had waited so long to feel him again. Both of them. Speaking of which. She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Jo. She looked at Dean questioningly. "Sam?"

"Downstairs," He told her. "This is Jo. She and her mom called us, told us you were here."

She nodded and let her hand drop. Her eyes were beginning to droop again. "Sorry. I'm tired."

He smiled. Leaning forward he kissed her on the forehead. "It's all right. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Reaching out she once again gripped his hand, before quickly falling asleep.

_Dean,_

_By now you're awake and everything has gone according to plan. At least I hope it has. I know there are no guarantees, especially when it comes to demons. More so when it comes to this one. You're angry. I don't have to guess on that one. So is Sam, but your father and I couldn't just sit by and watch as the two most important people to us were hurt and dying. For the record John tried to keep me out of it, but the demon wouldn't help both of you without both of us. _

_There are a lot of things I should have said while I was able to. I never had the courage and I'm not going to take the easy way and write them to you in a letter. We'll see each other again. I know we will. You and Sam, you're my family. The only true family I've ever had. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I couldn't turn away. Not when there was something I could do to help._

_Please forgive me. I love you, Dean._

_Love Always,_

_Dorian_

"Damn it, Sam!" Ellen leaned forward on the bar, pressing her palms into the wood. "Why is it you Winchesters always bring a storm right to my door?"

"I'm sorry." He was. Sam hated that they were putting Ellen and Jo in danger over this, but they had finally found Dorian and they weren't going to let her get taken again. Sam and Dean were in perfect agreement on that one. "As soon as she's well enough we'll take her away from here."

She threw her glare up at him. "Do you really think that the demon is going to care if she's well enough? If he gets wind of where she is do you really think he's going to wait? No, he's going to come here and rip my bar apart to get to her!" Sighing she stood up and looked at him. "We'll salt the doors and windows, make sure nothing can get in. We'll help you out as long as we can."

He nodded. "Thanks, Ellen."

She handed him another beer. "Don't mention it."

He smirked and wondered how Dorian was doing. Sam still couldn't believe that they'd found her. Normally when they lost the women in their lives they were gone for good. He had wanted to find Dorian, but he was scared that it was going to turn out so much like what had happened to his mother and Jess. Sam was glad he had been wrong.

_Sam,_

_I know you're probably just as angry and upset as Dean is. I also know you're probably blaming yourself. Don't. This wasn't your decision. It was mine. I knew what I was doing every step of the way and I would do it again for the two of you. I love you, Sammie. I just want you and Dean to be okay._

_You'll both find the demon and make him pay for everything. I believe that with all my heart. Just don't lose yourselves while you do it. You and Dean need to watch out for each other, be there for each other. I know you always are, but I guess I'm just scared that I can't be your back up anymore. _

_You're so caring, Sam. More so than anyone else I've ever met. You always try and do the right thing. Don't change that all right? Don't let the demon take it away from you. If he does, than even if you kill him, he still wins, because you've become something else. I don't want that to happen to you. You're too good for that. You have too big a heart for that._

_Listen, though, I have one last favor to ask. Watch over Dean. I know how much your father meant to both of you, but Dean, well he can be self destructive at times. Everyone always says that Dean takes care of and protects you. Sometimes I think it's the other way around and I think that this may be one of those times._

_I'm sorry if I let you down, Sammie, but I couldn't stand by and let you hurt like that. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I know you may not agree or understand, but it was something I had to do. _

_Please forgive me. I love you._

_Love Always,_

_Dorian_

Dean woke the next morning and stretched his aching back. He had watched over Dorian. She hadn't woken again, but her slumber was getting restless. At some point during the night his head fell to the edge of the bed and he fell asleep. Looking over he saw the crumpled sheets, but Dorian wasn't there.

"Morning," Her voice said behind him.

Dean looked over his shoulder and saw her standing by the window. Her hair was tussled around her face and the oversize shirt Ellen had given her made her look small. Her face was still a little pale and the dark circles stood out under her eyes.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned her shoulder against the wall. "I thought you might have been a dream." She gave him a soft smile. "I wasn't sure until now."

Standing he walked over to her. "I'm real." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. It felt good to have Dorian in his arms again. "I'm real."

Pulling back he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He felt her cheek and forehead.

"The fever broke," She told him pulling his hand back to her cheek and holding it against her skin. "I'll be all right, Dean."

The door creaked open and they both turned to look. Sam walked in holding two cups of coffee. He stopped suddenly when he saw Dorian standing there.

"Sam!" Smiling she walked over to him. Sam set the coffee on the table and welcomed her into his arms.

"God, it's so good to see you!" He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back and looked up to him. "It's good to see you too." She glanced at Dean. "Both of you. I knew you'd find me." The smile fell from her face.

Dizziness swept over her and grabbing her chest her knees gave way. Sam grabbed her to keep her up.

"Dorian!" Dean walked over to her. "Come on you shouldn't be out of bed."

Shaking her head she pulled away from Sam and stood up. "I'm fine really. It's just..." Her brows crinkled together.

"What?" Sam asked, his voice was worried. "What is it?"

She rubbed her breast bone. "I still don't feel like myself. It's like I can still feel that damn thing in me." She looked up at Dean. "It's gone though? Right? I mean, that guy he got rid of it?"

"It's gone," Dean assured her. "You just need to take some time to heal."

She nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right." She sighed heavily. "I need a shower."

"We've still got you're bag in the car," Sam told her. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks, Sammie."

"Come on," Dean said guiding her back to the bed. "You've been through a lot. Why don't you just sit down for a minute."

She sat on the edge and Dean sat next to her. She squeezed his hand. "So, um, did you get my letter?"

Dean felt the anger rising from that simple question. His lips pulled into a thin line. His teeth began grinding as he tried to think of something to say.

She nodded. "That would be a yes, and that you're still pissed."

He shot her a glare. "Did you expect me to be happy? My dad is dead and they took you! All for what? For me?" Angrily he stood up and walked a few paces before turning to look at her. Softer he said, "It wasn't worth it."

Dorian heard the crack in his voice. "Yes, it was, Dean. You and Sam are worth it to both me and your father. We would both do it over again in a second if it meant saving the two of you."

"Sam would have lived!" He yelled. "I was the only one who would have died! Damn it, you should have..." He ran a hand through his hair.

She tilted her head to the side. "Done what, Dean? Let you die and let Sam stay paralyzed? He wouldn't have been able to stand a life in a wheel chair and you know it! It would have been worse without you!" Shaking her head she looked at the floor. "Besides, you've saved my life plenty of times. I saw an opportunity to return the favor, so I did and I'd do it again if it meant that you would live!"

He shook his head. "Oh and what, it's okay for you and my father to offer up your lives but Sam and I aren't allowed?"

"You guys risk your lives every day helping other people!" She stood up so she could be closer to his eye level. Straining to look up at him was making her neck hurt. "So, I risked mine to help you! You tell me, Dean, what the hells the difference?"

"The difference is I had to live without my father and you! Sam and I lost half our damn family in one shot!"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Yeah, but you still had family didn't you? Sam was still here! If you died and Sam withered away what the hell was I supposed to do? Be alone again?" She shook her head. "No, I'd rather sacrifice myself than lose the two of you and have to be like that!"

"But you were alone!" He snapped. "For six months you've been alone except for the company of demons!"

"I didn't know they were going to keep me alive!" A tear slid down her cheek. "I should have listened more carefully to what he said, but I didn't care. I just wanted you and Sam to be all right!"

Dean sighed and dropped his head. His thoughts moved through his mind like a fast flowing river, coming and fleeting just as quickly has it had been there. Finally he looked up at her. "Never again, do you understand? Don't you ever make a bargain with a demon again, Dorian. Not for me, not for Sam, not for anyone!"

Squeezing her eyes shut she shook her head. "I can't promise that. I don't want to lose you and Sam."

He stalked over to her. "Damn it Dorian!" He gripped her shoulders. "We don't want to lose you either!"

_**TBC...Please Review...Talk to you soon guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: All right guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Dorian stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't had control of herself in so long she felt like an alien in her own skin. It didn't help that the demon had taken away all of her scars. She never thought she'd miss them. Now, though, Dorian realized they were a part of her. Without them her face didn't seem like it was her own.

She traced the smooth skin across her cheek where the thin, jagged scar had once been. It had been a demon who'd given it to her and another that had taken it away. She wished neither event had happened. Still, she'd do it all over again.

"Hey, you okay," Sam asked leaning against the door frame.

She looked at him through the mirror and nodded. "Yeah, it's just." She shrugged. "It doesn't seem like me. I mean, I'm me, but..." She gestured towards her face.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it is a little weird to see you scar free."

She shook her head and turned to face him. "I'll get used to it. I mean, who wants scars covering their body anyways?" Her lips turned up in a half attempt at a smile.

He returned the movement. "Right."

"I have to admit it feels good to be back in my own clothes though." She tugged nervously at the green t-shirt and blue jeans she was wearing. "The demon had a thing for designer clothes."

Sam couldn't make himself laugh at her attempt to lighten the mood. "Why'd you do it?"

Dorian's hands fell away from the fabric. With a deep sigh she looked down at the ground. "I've already had this conversation once today. Just suffice it to say, I'd do it again." She moved to walk past him and Sam grabbed her arm. Her whole body stiffened and she glared up at him.

"Thank you," He said letting her go. "What you did it made Dean live and let me walk again." He shook his head. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for that.

She let her anger simmer out. Honestly she didn't know why she'd gotten angry in the first place. "I hope you never have to."

The tingling sensation moved again in her chest and she pressed the heel of her palm into her breast bone willing it to stop.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just trying to get used to being me again, I guess."

"Well let's go down stairs and get you something to eat." Sam headed for the bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

He took a step back towards her, concern crinkling the edges of his eyes. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Sam." She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tried to smile convincingly. "Every thing's just been so overwhelming. I just, uh, need a minute by myself." His gaze pierced through her and it made Dorian shiver. "Look if I'm not down in five minutes you can come and get me all right?"

Sam was leery about leaving her alone. It had taken him forever just to get Dean to get out of the room. Five minutes probably wasn't going to hurt anything though and he couldn't really blame her. "All right. Five minutes. After that the rescue party comes."

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam left and headed downstairs. He slowed when he heard Ellen and Dean in an argument.

"I don't care how much you trust that girl," She snapped. "I don't. You really think that the demon is going to let her go that easy?" She shook her head. "No, for all we know this could have been a set up from the start!"

"It's not a set up," Dean growled back at her. "Dorian would never willingly lure us into a trap."

"And who the hell said she was willing?" Ellen slammed her palm on the counter. "You boys don't think! The demon may be out of her, but that doesn't mean that another one still isn't after her. She's going to make you boys targets with a big red bullseye painted on your forehead."

"Well than that's our problem isn't it? We'll kill whatever comes after us or her, but they're not taking her back!"

Ellen took a deep breath and sighed. Arguing with a Winchester was like arguing with a residual ghost. Pointless and repetitive. "Look, all I'm saying is that you need to be careful. Be sure she is who she says she is."

"You're guy was the one who removed the demon," Dean reminded her. "Would he have brought her here otherwise?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that your friend hasn't changed."

"Of course she's changed! She had a damn demon living inside of her for six months!"

Sam walked over and sat next to his brother. "Dean's right. She has changed, but not anything out of the norm for Dorian. She's been possessed before. She's nervous, and scared, and feels like a stranger in her own skin."

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked, his anger suddenly directed towards Sam.

Sam shrugged and leaned his elbows on the bar. "She wanted some time alone. I told her if she wasn't down in five minutes we were coming up after her." Dean's face was turning red with anger. "Look, man, we can't stand by her side twenty four seven. It's five minutes. Calm down."

Dean's fist clenched, but he knew his brother was right. They weren't going to be there every minute for Dorian and he was going to have to remember how to let her live on her own. Well for the most part anyways. He gave Sam a stiff nod and turned back to Ellen. He opened his mouth but before a word could come a loud crash from upstairs cut him off.

The three bolted up the stairs, Dean and Sam with guns drawn. They threw Dorian's door open and stopped in their tracks. Dorian and Jo were rolling around on the floor fighting. They had knocked the lamp off the bedside table.

"What the hell," Dean asked.

The two brothers moved in, grabbing Jo and Dorian pulling them apart, but not before Jo got one last hit across Dorian's chin. Dorian tried to jump out of Dean's arms, but he held onto her.

"Let go of me!" Dorian screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down, damn it! It's me, Dean!"

"You stupid bitch," Dorian seethed still trying to pull away from her captor. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ellen said stepping between the two girls.

Sam released Jo who had calmed down. She roughly pushed her hair out of her face and glared at Dorian. "Your little friend here went psycho when I tried to get her attention."

"Hey," Dean snapped to a still struggling Dorian. "Hey! Chill out!"

Dorian heaved a big sigh, but stopped pulling away from him. "Next time you want my attention try calling my name!"

"I did," Jo snapped back. "When you didn't answer I grabbed your arm!"

Her gaze narrowed. "I'm telling you right now. Don't _ever _touch me again."

"All right," Ellen said squeezing the bridge of her nose. "That's enough. Dean why don't you and Sam take Dorian outside to cool off."

"Good idea." Dean put a hand on Dorian's shoulder and she roughly jerked away from him, heading out the door.

She stomped down the stairs, past the bar and flung the door open full force.

"You wanna tell me what that was about," Dean asked angrily coming up behind her.

"Just leave it alone." She kept stalking towards the open field behind the bar.

"Dorian, what's going on?" Sam asked. Jumping into a fight like that wasn't like her.

"I said leave it alone!"

Dean, having had enough, grabbed Dorian's arm and whirled her around to face him. "Dorian!"

"Let go of me," She screamed. He was caught off guard when she shoved him in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. Her hands fell back to her sides, a yellowish orange energy ball in each of them.

They both looked at her, shock and confusion written on their faces. Dorian sat their panting, sweat beading on her forehead as though she had just run a marathon.

"Whoa, it's okay, Dorian," Sam said, taking a step towards her. "We're not going to hurt you."

Realization hit her and she let the energy balls fizzle out. Falling to her knees she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and she sounded so defeated. Bringing her hands up she gripped her head and started sobbing. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay." Sam slowly approached her and knelt beside her. "It's going to be okay." Tentatively he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

Dorian leaned into him, gripping his shirt as her tears fell. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Sam said wrapping his arms around her. "Just try and calm down. Dean and I are both here."

He glanced up at his brother, a troubled look on his face. Dean's face mirrored his own. Something was very wrong, but neither knew what it was. Dorian had never attacked one of them, not of her own volition, but what worried them even more was that her energy balls were no longer blue.

Dean walked over and knelt on the other side of her. "Hey." She looked up at him. "Stop being sorry and tell us what's going on."

She shook her head and buried her face back against Sam, her body shivering despite the heat. Dean put a hand on her shoulder and her body stiffened under his touch. His heart a bit wounded he pulled his hand away.

"Damn it, Dorian, talk to us!" He didn't mean to sound angry, but one thing hadn't changed. She was still the same stubborn girl from six months ago.

Dorian drew in a deep breath and pulled way from Sam so that she was sitting between the two of them. "I..." She shook her head. "When it took me..." She stopped again. She didn't know where to start or how to explain. Her chest started tingling again and she began rubbing the spot. "It's hard to believe that any of this is real."

"Why wouldn't you think..." Sam started.

"Because it played games with me!" She stared at the dirt as though the map to the demon lay upon it. "It would make me think that you guys had come. That you were there. Play out stupid scenarios and God help me, I believed it at first. Then it would rip the hallucinations away and I'd be stuck with a demon inside of me."

"Dorian look at me," Dean said softly. He waited until her gaze met his. He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks, noticing the flinch in her eyes. "We're really here. This isn't a dream, or a hallucination. We're flesh and blood. Real."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

Dean smirked. "Not a problem. Just try not to aim anymore energy balls our way, all right?"

She laughed and roughly wiped away her tears. "Yeah, no problem."

"Good." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "All right let's go back inside."

_**TBC...Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Sam walked back into the road house, Dorian safely tucked between the two of them. Ellen came barelling down the stairs, anger glinting in her eyes.

"I want you and that girl out of here." She stalked up towards them.

Dean took a step towards her. "What just because she had a fight with Jo?"

Ellen shook her head. "No. I don't care about that, but just because you got Dorian back doesn't mean the demon isn't going to come after her."

"Look, tomorrow morning we'll get out of your way," Sam said, wrapping an arm around Dorian. "It's going to be dark soon, and we need to get Dorian somewhere safe until we can figure out how to free her."

"I really don't care. Come tonight those demons are going to be banging on my door trying to get her back. For all you know this was just a set up to get you boys back!"

"No." Dean shook his head. "If that were true that would mean the guy who did the excorcism had to be a part of it. Otherwise how would he know to bring her here?"

"Or that you even knew us," Sam added.

"Angel wouldn't do that," She snapped. "He's a good hunter and a better man. He wouldn't bring demons here."

"If that's true, than we'll just salt all the entrances to the bar for tonight." Dean looked around. "We'll put up some binding circles in case anything gets by that and we'll be out of your hair in the morning."

"Damn it, Dean," Ellen's face was red with fury. "She won't be safe anywhere you take her! They are going to keep coming after her until they get her back. They own her soul!"

"No they don't," Dorian said quietly. "I never sold my soul to the demon."

Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought that was the deal."

She shook her head and moved over to one of the barstools. "No, you guys just assumed that was the deal. You never took the time to ask what it actually was."

Dean walked over to her. "Then tell us now."

Dorian took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Six months seemed like an awfully long time ago, but she still remembered that day. The day when everything changed.

_Six Months Ago_

"_Dorian, you don't have to do this," John said, gripping her shoulders. "The boys need you."_

_They were in the boiler room, everything set up and prepared to call the damn demon. Neither of them wanted to do it, but it was the only way to save the boys. She gave him a sad smile. "They need each other and if I can do something to help them stay together, than I'm going to do it."_

_John sighed, but nodded. "Let me do all the talking. I want to keep you out of this deal if at all possible."_

_She snorted. "Yeah because you're so good with words."_

"_Dorian," His tone was warning._

_She waved him off. "I know. Sit tight, keep my mouth shut, and try and steer clear."_

_He squeezed her shoulder. "Good girl."_

_John turned away from her and began the incantation. A breeze kicked up from nowhere and Dorian shuddered as she felt the power shift in the air. He was coming. She could feel the evil as it crept up her spine and suddenly Dorian thought this was a very bad idea._

"_Well, well, well," Yed said walking out of the darkness towards them. "If it isn't Johnny Winchester and the little witch. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"_We're going to make a deal," John said with confidence. He couldn't show his anger or Yed would use it against him. If this was going to work out he knew he had to remain calm._

_Yed's lips twisted up into a nefarious smile. "Really, and why exactly is that?"_

_John returned a cold smile his way. "Because I have something you want, and you can do something that I need."_

_Yed's eyes fell on Dorian and she felt goosebumps form on her arm. "There are many things I want from the Winchesters."_

"_You know what happened to my boys," John said ignoring Yed's alluring gaze on Dorian. _

_His gaze went back to John. "Ahh yes, the poor Winchester boys. Dean is fighting for his life, and Sammy isn't much for walking around these days is he."_

"_You son of a bitch!" Dorian took a step forward, an energy ball formed in her hand. "You're the one who caused all of this!"_

_John held up a hand in a gesture to stop her. Dorian huffed, but put the energy ball out._

_Yed laughed. "You always were a feisty one." He waggled a finger at her. "I always did like that about you." He paced a few steps. "So what are the terms? I bring Dean back, fix Sammy's broken body and get what in return?"_

_John held up the colt. "This is what you've been after."_

_Yed nodded. "Yes, yes, it's a good start, but it's not enough. A life and a body is hardly worth the price of one special gun." He walked closer to him. "No, John. There has to be more payment than just that. A little added incentive."_

"_Me," John said. "I'll trade myself for my boys."_

"_Yes, that would take care of the life portion." He brought his gaze back to Dorian. "But what about the body?"_

"_No! You want me, you've got me. That plus the colt should be more than enough payment."_

_He shook his head. "No, you're soul for that of Dean is a fair trade, but I want a body for a body. Dorian is almost as much of a nuisance as you and your boys. Since the colt is still in the pot, I'll just take her physical body. She can keep her own soul. I have no use for that."_

"_No." John repeated._

"_Yes," Dorian said putting a hand on his arm. "Dean and Sam have saved me more times than I can count. He doesn't want my soul, John. Just my body."_

"_Dorian think about this for a minute. If you sacrifice yourself it will kill the boys. They need you."_

_She smiled. "They need each other more, and they need to be whole if they are ever going to kill this yellowed eyed bastard."_

_The demon laughed. "See, what I mean? Feisty all the way to the end."_

"_It's my decision," She said ignoring him. "I want to do this, John."_

_Tears forming in his eyes, John pulled her into a hug. "You really are something special."_

"So your soul is your own," Dean asked, now sitting next to Dorian.

She nodded. "Yeah, the colt was the added incentive to let me keep it. He took a life for a life and a body for a body. I just thought he wanted to kill me, not that he was going to keep me as a vessel for one of them." She shivered. "That's why I said I should have listened to the deal more carefully. I just assumed he wanted me dead."

Sam reached out and took her hand. "What do you remember?"

"Some of it, not all. A lot of times though, it wanted me to see what it was doing."


End file.
